The invention is an improvement on that type of device and method shown in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,570, issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Robert J. Barry. The chief features and advantages of the invention is that patent are retained in the present invention, such as sterility at the time of needle penetration and a single use discardable needle and sterile packaging means.
In the present invention, significant improvement features are embodied. Among these features are the use of a straight needle which may puncture the scalp close and parallel to the bone structure and a trailing flexible preferably transparent inert (Teflon or equivalent) tube within which is placed a preferably stainless steel scalp implant bushing. Much strain is reduced on the edges of the scalp puncture openings by having the rigid bushing implanted beneath the scalp and between the two puncture openings in accordance with the invention. Following implantation, the terminal ends of the bushing and tube are bent upwardly from the scalp and connected with the opposite ends of a tubular lock bar which lies closely above the scalp and parallel to the bushing. The connecting wire is laced through the bushing and lock bar with its ends secured by crimping the tubular lock bar on the wire within it. The structure and procedure entirely eliminates the welding of the prior art and simplifies the entire method while rendering it safer for the subject or receipt.
In accordance with a unique variant, a plurality of bushings are implanted without their ends being upturned from the scalp and the several bushings are interconnected through continuous crimped wire or wires threaded through all of the bushings with the crimped wire portions between the bushings and above the close and parallel to the scalp to facilitate the attachment of hair pieces by various methods. The crimped wire prevents relative movement between bushings and between the wire and bushings. The plural bushings may be implanted in a circular or oval array in the scalp.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.